The World of Final Fantasy
by SailorSunstar
Summary: A series of one shots including guys from the world of Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy XIII, XIII-2, Versus XIII, and VII (AC). All guys will be paired with an OC of mine.
1. Table of Contents

**The World of Final Fantasy**

**By: SailorSunstar**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This story is a series of one shots including guys from the world of Final Fantasy. Including, Final Fantasy XIII, XII-2, Versus XIII, VII (AC). Each one shot will come in due time, so please be patient. The name of the guy will be listed at the beginning of each chapter, so you can skip straight to the chapter you would like to read. I have also posted this Table of Contents for further convenience. I apologize if any guy may be OOC. The only Final Fantasy games I have played are X and X-2.  
__ Enjoy and please leave a review!_

**{Disclaimer: **I do not own any Final Fantasy game, its characters, or its plot lines**}**

* * *

**Table of Contents**

**1. **Final Fantasy XIII & XIII-2: Yuj

**2. **Final Fantasy XIII & XIII-2: Hope

**3. **Final Fantasy XIII & XIII-2: Noel

**4. **Final Fantasy XIII & XIII-2: Snow

**5. **Final Fantasy Versus XIII: Noctis

**6. **Final Fantasy Versus XIII: Prompto

**7. **Final Fantasy VII(AC): Cloud


	2. A Lifetime of Happiness

**|-Final Fantasy XIII & XIII-2: Yuj-|**

**A Lifetime of Happiness**

"Serah, wait up!" an auburn haired girl called out to her best friend. A pink haired girl farther up the beach stopped and turned around.

"Hurry up, Melody! We don't want to be late." Serah shouted. She waited patiently as Melody caught up to her.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Melody asked as she shielded her jade eyes from the setting sun.

"Yeah, Snow said he had a surprise for me. I'm excited to see what it is." Serah answered enthusiastically. Her crystal blue eyes twinkled with excitement.

"You're lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend." Melody said wistfully. Her eyes dimming ever so slightly.

"Hey, you could have an amazing boyfriend, too. After all, there is a certain blue haired guy that has his eye on you." Serah winked at her best friend. Melody blushed at the mention of the guy, Yuj. Serah had introduced Melody to the NORA group a year ago. Melody took to the group of youths instantly, especially the blue haired member. But, she was always too shy to confess her feelings to him.

"I-I don't k-know what y-you're talking about." Melody stuttered out embarrassed, and her cheeks became red once again.

"Oh, come on. It's about time that you confessed your feelings to him." Serah encouraged with a nudge of her elbow.

"Serah, I...I can't." Melody admitted shamefully.

"Why not? Tonight would be the perfect night." Serah pleaded with her friend.

"It's a lot harder than you think, Serah. I mean...I really like him, and there is always that possibility that he could turn me down. I don't think that I could handle it." Melody expressed with her heart. Serah listened to every word carefully and smiled softly.

"Melody, sometimes one moment of risk can cause a lifetime of happiness. But, you have to be willing to take that risk, or that happiness will never come to you. Instead, you will have a lifetime of regret." Serah spoke profoundly. Melody was so touched by Serah's words, she was speechless for a while. After contemplating on Serah's advice, she grabbed both of her friend's hands.

"You're right, Serah. That was amazing advice, thank you. I know what I'm going to do now." Melody proclaimed with determination. Serah smiled brightly and nodded.

"Come on, we have a party to get ready for tonight!" Serah exclaimed with excitement. The two friends ran the rest of the way home, excited for the events of tonight.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"This would look amazing on you, Melody! Here, try it on." Serah ushered the auburn haired girl into the bathroom with an arm full of clothes.

Melody sighed, but slipped the clothes on anyways. This was the eighth outfit, and the process was becoming quite frustrating. Once the last article of clothing was put on, she examined her appearance in the mirror.

She wore a cream and coral striped halter top, and a pleated khaki mini skirt. Underneath was a mint green bikini, since this was a beach party. Her feet were adorned with a pair of brown gladiator sandals. One wrist was layered with beaded bracelets of assorted colors and sizes.

Melody slowly pulled the bathroom door open and stepped into Serah's bedroom. Various pieces of clothing littered the ground from their countless failures of outfits. Serah stood in front of her closet picking through the remaining clothing. Once she heard the door opening, she turned to see Melody standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Wow, you look beautiful! Those colors are perfect on you." Serah complimented in her cheery voice.

"Do you really think so?" Melody questioned as she scrutinized her appearance in the full length mirror.

"Of course, and Yuj will think so too." Serah assured her conflicted friend.

"Serah!" Melody groaned, flustered by the compliment.

"What? It's totally true. You will knock him completely off his feet." Serah said positively.

Melody blew a few strands of hair from her face, and sat on the edge of her bed. Serah pulled a few pieces of clothing from her closet and entered the bathroom. As Serah was dressing in the bathroom, Melody did her hair and make up at the vanity. A few minutes later, Serah stepped out of the bathroom.

She wore a transparent blue and purple print lace top with a pair of white shorts. The shorts had rhine stone embellishments along the pockets and hem. Underneath, she had on a light purple monokini. A pair of simple silver sandals were on her feet. She also had a lovely white gold bracelet on one wrist. A gift from Snow on their six month anniversary.

Serah smiled at Melody, and joined her at the vanity to fix her own hair and make up. Melody went with natural looking make up and fashioned her hair into tousled waves. Serah went with more colorful, yet light weight make up and pulled back part of her hair in the center. After they were finished, they said a quick goodbye to Serah's older sister, Lightning. She gave them a brief lecture about safety before the girls left for the party.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The party was in full swing as Melody and Serah arrived. Upbeat music filled the night air from the music booth and traveled throughout the beach. The NORA group was crowded around Lebreau's bar, talking animatedly with one another. As the two girls approached, they were greeted warmly by everyone.

"Looks like the boss' girl decided to show up." a black-haired woman teased playfully from behind the counter.

"About time you showed up!" a tan, muscular man with flaming red hair bellowed with a huge grin.

"Hey, Lebreau and Gadot!" Serah greeted the bartender and the man with a warm smile.

"And, she brought Melody!" a short, blonde boy stated loudly. He adjusted the goggles on top of his head before waving excitedly.

"Hi, Maqui." Melody giggled at the boys usual excitement. Her giggles caught in her throat as she noticed her blue haired crush standing beside him. His gold eyes widened as he took in her appearance. Melody was completely mesmerized by his gaze, but was nudged out of her frozen state by Serah's elbow. "Oh, umm...hello Yuj."

Melody cringed at the high pitch of her voice, but Yuj didn't seem to notice as he replied, "Hey, Mel. You...you look really nice tonight."

"Oh...uh thank you." Melody responded, absolutely flustered. Her cheeks reddened considerably and her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She absolutely loved it when he used her nickname. He was one of the few that were allowed to do so.

"Come on, Yuj. The party has just started, so let the little lady enjoy it before you give her a heart attack." a tall, muscular blonde man playfully scolded Yuj. He walked up to Serah and gave her a kiss to the forehead before winking at me.

"Snow! Give them a break already." Serah whispered the last part, so only her boyfriend could hear.

"Alright, just trying to help out. After all, that's what a hero does." Snow caved into his girlfriend's request. Serah laughed lightly at her boyfriend before turning to Melody.

"You want a drink, Melody? Snow can go get you one." Serah asked kindly.

"Oh ok, but only if you don't mind, Snow." Melody replied bashfully.

"I've got a better idea. Hey, Yuj!" Snow called his NORA buddy over and he obliged.

"What's up, boss?" Yuj asked as he shot a quick glance to the auburn haired girl beside him.

"This little lady wants a drink. I'm sure you won't mind getting one for her." Snow nudged Yuj in the side lightheartedly.

"Yeah. What would you like to drink, Mel?" Yuj asked eagerly. After responding with her favorite drink, the young man quickly took off to retrieve it.

Snow guffawed as soon as Yuj left, earning a light swat on the arm by Serah. Melody rolled her eyes at his behaviour, but couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. Most people thought Snow was annoying and arrogant, but she knew better. He genuinely cared about others, and did everything he could to protect everyone. That didn't mean he always went about it in the right way, but at least he tried. Yuj was much the same, except he went about it in a better way.

"Here you go, Mel." Yuj's voice invaded Melody's thoughts. He offered the drink to her with a soft smile. A hint of amusement twinkled in his eyes as she accepted the drink.

"Thanks, Yuj." Melody said quietly, returning the smile. Serah and Snow snickered off to the side. "What?"

"Nothing at all. Don't worry." Serah replied quickly as she gave Snow a look that said 'don't say a word'. He gave an understanding nod before smiling at Yuj and Melody.

"Everybody grab a drink and head down to the beach. Its time to party!" Snow shouted excitedly. Everyone cheered in unison, but Lebreau decided to stay and keep her bar open. Beach parties were always great for her business.

Since Yuj and Melody already had drinks, they left the bar before the others. The walk was silent, but neither really minded as long as they were together. Neither would admit it though.

"So...how's NORA doing?" Melody asked with interest. Yuj almost didn't catch what she had said, since he was lost in his thoughts.

"Great, Maqui has been working on a few of his gizmos, and..." Yuj continued to explain all the things in NORA that have gone on lately. He would often get really excited and emphasis certain things with his arms and hands animatedly. Melody would giggle at this, and Yuj would smile at her affectionately every time.

"You're laugh is so cute." Yuj blurted out the last time she giggled. He froze after realizing what he had said and Melody stared at him with wide eyes. "I mean...uh...um..."

"T-thanks, Yuj. That was sweet of you to say." Melody said while nervously looking down at her feet.

They had reached the beach a few moments ago, so no one was paying much attention to the two at the moment. Thankfully, because Melody would have died of embarrassment after what happened next. Yuj's hand gently grasped her chin and tilted it up, so their eyes met. Every emotion they were feeling in that moment, reflected in their eyes for the other to read.

"Mel, there's something I've wanted to say for a long time now." he took a deep breath and lowered his hand to grasp hers. "I...I like you. I like you a lot, Mel. Every time I'm around you, I feel extremely nervous and happy at the same time. When you're not around, I can't stop thinking of you every second. I worry about you all the time, too. It's like there's this part of me that wants to make sure you're okay, even if you can take care of yourself. I'm sorry if this is a lot to take in, but I had to tell you."

Melody stood there, completely stunned by his sudden declaration of feelings. Yuj began to wonder if he scared her and grasped her hands desperately. The sudden action pulled her out of her stupefied state. Overwhelmed by her own feelings, she slung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say all that. I like you, too, Yuj. I was just too scared to say it, because I thought you might not feel the same way." she admitted her own feelings through tears of joy.

"It's okay now, Mel." he reassured while raking his fingers through her auburn hair. A few seconds later, she pulled away and wiped desperately at her tear-stained cheeks. "Don't worry, you look absolutely beautiful."

Melody's eyes softened as she gazed into his golden orbs affectionately. His arms tenderly wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Her hands found the back of his neck, and her fingers tangled through his feathered hair. Their faces inched closer until lips brushed against each other. A light shock surged through both of their lips. They hastily pushed their lips together. The shock then ran down their spines, sending an electric current running through their bodies. Their lips hungrily devoured each other, wanting to memorize every contour. In much need of air, they parted and panted heavily from the lack of oxygen. Their eyes never broke away, but the sound of shouting friends brought them back to the real world.

"Wow. That was amazing." Melody whispered breathlessly. It was barely audible over the shouts and cheers of their friends. Yuj pecked her on the lips in agreement.

"Let's go join the others. I wanna show off my new girlfriend." Yuj pulled Melody over to where their friends awaited.

His hand never left hers as they greeted the others. The shouts grew louder as they congratulated the new couple. Melody and Yuj had never been happier in their lives. Their lifetime of happiness was just beginning.

* * *

**SailorSunstar: **_Thank you for reading! __I hope you enjoyed the first one shot in this series. This is the first one shot I've ever written, but certainly not the last. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it. Criticism is welcome, but please be nice. Please check out my other story, Against All Tides._


End file.
